


Talk Dirty  to Me

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-09
Updated: 2007-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron wants Harry to talk.





	Talk Dirty  to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/) prompt bone.   


* * *

"You're joking right?" Harry frowned and stared at Ron's erection.

"No," Ron stopped stroking his cock and frowned. "I'm not."

"Ron, what you want me to whisper sweet nothings to your cock?"

"He likes when you talk to him," Ron groaned as Harry's fist closed around his shaft. "Makes him hard."

"You're completely mental, Ron," Harry muttered and licked the tip of Ron's cock.

"Fuck…please, Harry," Ron growled and his head fell back. "Dirty…make it dirty."

"So you don't want me to romance the bone?" Harry said and swallowed Ron's cock completely.

"Fuck romance, I'm not a girl." Ron groaned.


End file.
